Tarte aux pommes avec du lait
by Evans L. Phantom
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Serena no fuera su amiga de la infancia?, si en vez de la niña adorable y tímida, le tocara la niña rara, llorona, torpe y... ¿Un poco adorable?... Ahora tendrá que comenzar su travesía a la desventura con su nada confiable amiga de la infancia, luchando contra poderosos adversarios, organizaciones malvadas y... !¿Su propia mala suerte!... Todo por esa chica rara..


Buenas tardes, este es un nuevo proyecto en el cual eh estado trabajando, y tengo bastante fe en el, personalmente, creo que es el trabajo mas original que eh echo, hasta la gustaría escuchar su mas sincera opinión, para saber en que estoy fallando y como puedo mejorar para dales una experiencia mas placentera. Lo aclarare ahora, no abra **LEMON** , por si estaban esperando algo así, sera una historia sobria, si, abra algunas escenas picantes, y situaciones dramáticas con una naturaleza similar, pero mi objetivo no es llamar la atención por medio del morbo, y cualquiera que empiece a fastidiar con eso, o hacer spam, no solo haré caso omiso de sus palabras, sino que lo reportare. Y ya por ultimo, gracias por adelantado, si encuentran algún fallo díganmelo, R&R.

 **DISFRUTEN**

 _..._

 _Había una vez, un pequeño caballero, joven, y valiente, mas no muy inteligente, con un corazón tan grande como el cielo, portador de una sonrisa tan brillante como el Sol. El pequeño caballero siempre hacia frente a todo desafío y todo reto que se le presentara sin miedo alguno, a veces, el pequeño caballero no podía ganar, pero el sabia el secreto para conseguir la victoria;_ _ **"nunca rendirse"**_ _, esas eran las palabras grabadas a fuego en su mente, jamás se daba por vencido, y nunca le daba la espalda a la gente, sin importar quien sea, siempre le daría una mano..._

 _Un día, caminando por el bosque, el pequeño caballero se encontró con una chica llorando en el suelo, pero no una chica cualquiera, ¡era una bruja!, la pequeña bruja estaba muy, muy triste, y el pequeño caballero no pudo soportar verla tan triste, así deicidio ayudarla, intentando hacerla feliz. El pequeño caballero trato de hacerla reír, pero no funcionó, trato de hacer caras graciosas, pero no funcionó, trato bailar, pero no funcionó, nada parecía dar resultado, así que le pregunto: …_

 _..._

 _\- ¿Por qué lloras?- Mi curiosidad podía más que el respeto por la privacidad._

 _Llevaba rato llorando sentada dentro de ese círculo mal dibujado en el suelo, abrazaba sus piernas y lloraba sin consuelo, nadie se le acercaba, ni siquiera la miraban. Llevaba puesto un vestido raro de color negro y su cabello era largo y totalmente desastroso._

 _\- N... N-no estoy... Snif... L-l-llorando...- Mintió malamente, intentando que me fuera._

 _\- ¿Por qué estás en ese círculo, alguien te dijo que no podías salir?_

 _\- Snif... Y-Yo lo dibuje, nadie s-se puede acercar a mí... Ni siquiera lo intentan..._

 _No lo entendía, sentí que la conversación no llegaría a nada, volvió a llorar, ahora estaba más triste, me sentí un poco culpable por no lograr nada, trate de pensar en algo._

 _\- Mmmm... ¿Entonces qué te parece si lo intento yo?- Al parecer mi idea le sorprendió, dejo de llorar y me miro de nuevo, yo aproveche para empezar a borrar el círculo._

 _\- ¡E-Espera! No, n-no lo borres, por favor no._

 _Yo hice caso omiso a sus palabras y seguí, pude escuchar como quería volver a llorar de nuevo, pero solo me miro entre lágrimas y cuando finalmente borre el círculo me detuve._

 _\- ¡Listo! ¿Lo ves? Ahora puedes venir a jugar._

 _\- P-Pero, pero…- No le di tiempo a decir nada, ni siquiera a llorar, me acerque a ella y la agarre de la mano._

 _Yo me voltee para insistir pero me detuve al ver sus ojos, "únicos y graciosos" era la única forma de describirlos, inconscientemente me acerque para verlos mejor._

 _\- ¡Jajajaja tus ojos son chistosos!- No pude evitar reír, esos ojos me sacaron una buena risa._

 _\- Nnnng…Snif, snif- Iba a llorar otra vez pero de nuevo yo no la deje y la volví a tomar de la mano._

 _\- ¡Vamos, será algo muy divertido! Y además, ya no estarás sola- Entonces empecé a correr y la arrastre conmigo, ella intentaba seguirme el paso mientras balbuceaba cosas raras._

 _\- Yo me llamo Ash, ¿y tú?- Seguíamos corriendo, ella me miro de nuevo con esos ojos extraños y graciosos, ella como pudo solo me dijo tartamudeando su nombre._

 _\- Y-Y-Yo s-soy…_

 _…_

 ** _Desde aquel día, la vida del pequeño caballero no volvió a ser la misma, pues ese fue el día, en el que descubrió, que el camino al infierno esta pavimentado de buenas intenciones… Y así, da comienzo esta maravillosa desventura, sobre un pequeño caballero y una pequeña bruja, el, quien siempre tiene una sonrisa en el corazón, ella, quien siempre lo ve todo bajo una luz negativa, un encuentro no predestinado que nunca debió ser, en el que cualquier cosa… Podría ocurrir…_**

 ** _…_**

 _Hoy presentamos: Camino a la desventura_

…

¡Umh!

Mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente, aquello no había sido nada más que un sueño- "Que recuerdos, ¿en serio ya paso tanto tiempo?"-

La luz del sol se filtraba por los cristales de la única ventana en mi habitación, el molesto canturreo matutino de los Pidgey solo confirmaba lo obvio, ya era de día.

\- Mmmm…- Volví a cerrar mis ojos, esta vez los cubrí con mi brazo hasta que termine de acostumbrarme a ese molesto brillo. Estamos en primavera, casi en verano, así que es normal que el sol salga más temprano.-"Deben ser poco más de las 7"-

Una vez más, las pruebas eran irrefutables, el reloj sobre mi cómoda lo decía todo. Después de acostumbrarme un poco a la condenada luz, gire mi cabeza para contemplar el resto de mi habitación una última vez, o al menos eso intente.

\- ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?- Mis cansados ojos, ahora acostumbrados a la luz, se toparon con dos pares de ojos que me miraban fijamente, cuando mi intención solo era estar en paz con mis pensamientos 5 minutos antes de levantarme, me encuentro en esta situación.

Mi mano bajo la almohada instintivamente se aferró firmemente al mullido objeto relleno de plumas, preparándome para "exorcizar" a los "espectros" que se habían colado en mi habitación… ( _Suspiro_ )… Como todas las mañanas.

\- ¿Y bien?- Insistí en busca de una respuesta, con la esperanza de que hoy escucharía una respuesta coherente.

\- …

Sin respuesta, lo supuse, preparo mi "arma" para impartir justicia divina a base de mullidos golpes, cuando me doy cuenta de que un par de los ojos han roto conexión con los míos y en su lugar están ahora mirando el suelo.

\- ¿Lista para hablar?

\- …E-E-Es… Es-Esto es…

\- ¿"Es"?

\- Solo... ¿U-Un sueño?

… Después de haber impartido justicia divina por unos 3 minutos logre "exorcizar" con éxito a los espectros que habían invadido mi recinto, suelto mi mullida "arma" de justicia para ponerla en su lugar y dejando caer todo mi peso en mi cama, dejo escapar un pesado suspiro.

\- "Mejor me doy una ducha antes de bajar"

Estaba cubierto de sudor, no precisamente por los 3 minutos de impartir la merecida justicia, sino por el sueño que tuve. Y para que conste, yo estoy en buena condición física, no soy un físicoculturista pero tengo con que defenderme, y mi resistencia es bastante alta.

Tome un par de toallas, me quite mi camisa negra con la que dormí e hice mi camino hasta el baño. Pero antes de entrar a la regadera escucho un grito proveniente de la primera planta.

\- ¡Ash no tardes mucho tienes que desayunar antes de irte!- La dueña de la voz era mi madre. Le contesto y procedo a entrar a la ducha para hacer lo que vine a hacer.

Bien, hare un pequeño inciso para ponerlos al tanto de mi situación en lo que termino de ducharme. Como seguramente escucharon decir a mi madre, mi nombre es Ash, Ash Ketchum, Ashton Ketchum cuando mi madre está enojada. Les hablare de ella dentro de poco.

\- ¡Espero que te cambies y te pongas ropa nueva!

\- ¡En realidad estaba pensando salir en pijama al laboratorio!

\- ¡No te pases de listo conmigo jovencito!

Una vez que olvido cambiarme para ir a una fiesta y ella no deja de reprochármelo nunca… Continuemos, tengo 16, dentro de poco 17, vivo en una modesta casa en Pueblo Paleta, ubicado en la región de Kanto, es un pueblo de tamaño decente y las tradiciones, la agricultura y la ganadería son parte del mismo.

Actualmente somos 4 viviendo en mi casa, 3 personas y 1 pokemon para ser exactos, además de mi hay otras dos bocas en esta casa que mi madre debe alimentar desde hace bastante, pero de ellas hablaremos luego, créanme, los estoy salvando de una larga explicación.

El nombre de mi madre es Delia Ketchum, está estrictamente prohibido hablar de su edad, ex-entrenadora pokemon, felizmente casada con mi viejo, quien por el momento está ausente pues tiene responsabilidades como un entrenador pokemon de alto calibre.

No pienso decir el nombre de mi viejo porque es molesto que nos estén comparando, así que solo diré que lo respeto tanto como persona, como entrenador, pero como hombre… Bueno solo digamos que en la relación de mis padres, mi madre es la que constantemente lleva los pantalones en esta casa.

El problema con mi padre es que es algo infantil y muchas veces se comporta como un niño, un perfecto ejemplo fue cuando él le pidió permiso de rodillas a mi madre para salir de viaje, lo recuerdo bastante bien, fueron 5 horas seguidas mientras mi viejo escuchaba una a una las condiciones que mi madre le imponía para dejarlo ir.

Incluso hoy en día me sigo riendo, pero luego recuerdo que mi madre aprovecho e hizo lo mismo conmigo pues yo también quiero ser entrenador pokemon. Claro, con la diferencia de que yo pude usar una silla y no me apalizaban cada vez que yo bostezaba.

\- "La repartición es a las 9 y deben ser ya las 7:20 más o menos"- Trato de descifrar la hora mientras termino de salir de la regadera y me seco con la toalla.

¿Porque estoy tan pendiente de la hora?, muy sencillo, hoy es un día muy importante para mí y los demás involucrados, pues este día comienzo mi viaje para convertirme en maestro pokemon, el más alto rango que existe para un entrenador pokemon y por el cual muchos darían un brazo y una pierna.

Para ser aceptado como entrenador pokemon y conseguir tu licencia, es necesario cumplir ciertos requisitos, pues conlleva a muchas responsabilidades y al momento de partir, oficialmente eres considerado una persona independiente.

Se tiene que llevar a cabo una serie de pruebas para evaluar tus habilidades, tanto físicas como mentales, y no siempre consistirán en pokemon, para ello, debes inscribirte desde temprana edad en las clases del investigador/profesor autorizado/a en tu zona, esto es obligatorio para todo aquel que quiera ser entrenador pokemon.

En mi caso, el prof. Samuel Oak, él es un ex entrenador, ganador de una de las primeras ligas en el distrito, y uno de los más brillantes investigadores pokemon del mundo, quien descubrió más de 150 especies distintas de pokemon durante sus viajes, convirtiéndolo así en una figura de respeto y autoridad entre todo el que sepa de la materia.

Pero además de ser un famoso investigador, el profesor es un viejo amigo de mi familia, quien siempre nos ha apoyado en todo lo que necesitábamos. Él es como un abuelo para mí, y yo soy como su propio nieto, él a estado al tanto de mis estudios desde que ingresé en su academia, claro que nunca me lo ha dejado fácil y yo jamás pedí que así fuera.

El profesor es muy cercano amigo de mi padre, y el ayudo a mi madre varias veces cuando el no estuvo. Nosotros también conocemos a la familia del profesor, al parecer hay una rivalidad entre mi padre y el hijo del profesor, así como la hay entre su nieto y yo.

Hablando de eso, el nombre del nieto del profesor es Gary Oak, alguien muy inteligente y hábil en batalla, pero bastante egocéntrico y presumido, por no decir orgulloso.

Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, incluso antes de entrar a las clases del profesor. Hay es cuando nació nuestra interminable rivalidad que prevalece después de todos estos años. Es más fácil decir rivales que "amigos" de la infancia, porque de amigos hay entre nosotros lo que en un Snorlax las ganas de hacer dieta.

Uno pensaría que eso lo sacaría de mi padre, pero en realidad mi padre no le presta demasiada atención a eso, mi madre por otro lado es todo lo contrario, verán, además de ser una ex-entrenadora, ella es una cazadora gourmet, eso es más que ser un simple cocinero o chef.

En palabras simples, mi madre no solo dirige su propio restaurante, sino que también tiene como solemne deber el hacer contribuciones a la cultura culinaria de nuestra región. Ella, junto con otros habilidosos maestros de la cocina son los encargados de llevar la gastronomía de Kanto a un nuevo nivel.

Todo eso solo significaba una cosa, competencia, y una muy fuerte por parte de todos los cazadores del resto del mundo. Ella tiene muchos rivales, y es, además de una contundente peleadora, una mala perdedora, por eso se toma lo de los desafíos muy en serio, pero sobre todo, ella odia a muerte a la madre de Gary.

Bueno, ahora saben que la pasión de mi madre es la cocina, y a mí no me iba a dejar salir de viaje para, según ella, "morir de hambre a los 2 días", así que me impuso un régimen especial para cocinar a la altura de un chef desde que tengo decidido ser entrenador pokemon, y si no alcanzaba ese nivel como mínimo, no me permitiría poner un pie fuera de esta casa.

Inclusive me puso a trabajar en el restaurante con ella, aunque al principio era algo molesto y tedioso, término por ser algo muy útil y bastante entretenido, al final, todo eso rindió frutos, ahora mi destreza con el cuchillo y otros instrumentos culinarios es digna de elogio, si puedo decirlo yo.

Por supuesto, cocinar era solo una de mis tareas, también me puso a supervisar a las otras 2 bocas que vivían con nosotros, cuidando de que no rompieran nada, o que no confundieran las ordenes, o incendiaran la cocina, todo eso hasta el día de ayer.

Mi interés en la cocina llegó al punto en el que invente mi propia receta para comida pokemon, e increíblemente el profesor Oak quedo tan complacido que me la pidió para empezar a utilizarla en su rancho. Todos los pokemon quedaron muy agradecidos, y la verdad yo quede muy satisfecho sabiendo que les gustaba, así que hice más recetas para poder mejorar el rendimiento y la salud de los pokemon, pero esa es otra historia.

Bien, ya vestido y listo, bajo a la primera planta tentado por el olor del desayuno, pero antes de poder relajarme y sentarme a la meza para disfrutar del desayuno, le doy una mirada al curioso reloj de madera en la pared de la sala.

-"Las 7: 48, me tome mi tiempo haya arriba"- Ahora sí, me acerco a la mesa y me siento a desayunar, cuando veo que mama tiene los ojos cerrados tomando una taza de té.-"Mala señal "-

\- Menos mal que te dije que te dieras prisa- Aquí vamos, señores y señoras, ya empezó.

\- Si, no me di cuenta, perdón- Intento suavizar el golpe que viene, trato de no mirarla fijamente, eso puede ser fatal, dirijo la mirada al frente y la veo, la intrusa de esta mañana con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.- ¿Y el chichón?-

Siguió sin abrir los ojos y contesto mi duda- Nada importante, ¿qué hay de ti?- Era como un Persian que persigue un Rattata, no me iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

\- Perdí la noción del tiempo, ya sabes- Trato de jugármela y lanzo una excusa, aunque ya sé que de nada sirve- Pienso mejor cuando estoy relajado- Me tiene agarrado por la cola.

Le da un sorbo a su tasa de té, y abre sus ojos, me mira fijamente y siento como escalofrió baja por mi espalda. -… ¿Te estabas masturbando en la ducha?- Muerde y con eso termina mi sufrimiento.

Lo sabía.- No mama, no me estaba masturbando, solo quería pensar un rato- Ella sabe que hablar de ese tema en concreto me mata, luego de la "charla" que me vi forzado a escuchar para poder salir de viaje, nunca más quise saber algo acerca de eso, al menos no por parte de mi madre.

Me remata para asegurarse de que su presa está bien muerta.- Uno se relaja después de masturbarse, lo digo porque tu padre lo hacia también- Y todo eso delante de la intrusa de esta mañana, bieeen, magnifico. (Nótese el sarcasmo)

Yo solo puedo suspirar en derrota.- Ok, dejemos esto y terminemos de desayunar, por favor.- Le suplico.

\- Pues no veo porque no- Gracias a Arceus.-… Solo espero que no hayas usado las toallas para limpiarte después de "relajarte"- Ahora sí, golpeo mi cabeza contra la mesa, y bufo molesto. Una vez más, todo frente las intrusas.

Habiendo recobrado la compostura y terminado de desayunar, me dispongo a salir, así que tomo mi abrigo, mi gorra y emprendo marcha al laboratorio para elegir mi pokemon e iniciar mi viaje, en busca de mi destino…

¡Ehem!

Hasta que oigo la voz de mi madre llamándome la atención.

\- Ash, ¿No se te está olvidando algo?- Me vuelvo solo para encontrar sus ojos café claro mostrando enojo, se cruza de brazos y señala con la vista lo que se me estaba por olvidar, algo fundamental e indispensable, sin lo cual no podría estar fuera ni una noche.

\- ¡Es verdad!, perdón…- Me disculpo por mi error, realmente soy un tonto, olvidar algo tan importante. Obviamente sigo siendo un novato inexperto, esta clase de errores no pueden ocurrir, digo, es tan importante en mi vida, y yo casi la olvido como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Doy media vuelta, camino decidido, la intrusa que hace momentos estaba desayunando con nosotros yace de pie a unos pocos pasos de mi madre con un inconfundible objeto a su lado, mientras ella solo sigue con su férrea mirada cada paso que doy sin suavizar su expresión ni un segundo. La entiendo, yo también estaría igual si a mi hijo se le pasa por alto algo tan importante.

Aquella intrusa ahora me mira con una retorcida y perturbadora sonrisa, sus ojos, esos ojos violáceos ensombrecidos bajo su fleco, generalmente opacos y lúgubres pero graciosos a mi parecer, están ahora resplandecientes como no los había visto en mucho tiempo.

Detengo mi marcha justo delante de ella, trato de que la visera de mi gorra esconda mi avergonzada mirada, no tengo como hacer esto sin sentir pena y vergüenza de mí mismo por semejante error de mi parte.

Pasan tres, cuatro, cinco segundos, y me decido a hacerlo de una vez… Vuelvo a levantar la vista, y lo hago… Empiezo a inclinarme, mi cuerpo se siente rígido pero lo hago, ahora son mis brazos, uno a uno, lentamente hasta que la alcanzo, la tomo entre mis manos como si fuera la luz de mi vida, pues dentro de ella sé que en realidad, hay todo un mundo enteramente mío.

Una traicionera sonrisa perturba mi rostro, aquel pensamiento es responsable de ello, ahora en mis manos, la coloco donde debe estar, vuelvo a dar media vuelta y esta vez camino hasta la puerta para poder comenzar mi viaje, pero una vez más…

\- Ashton…

Un fuerte escalofrió baja por mi columna vertebral, la mención de mi nombre en ese tono tan dulce y melódico hace que me detenga en seco, antes de siquiera tocar el pomo de la puerta, me encontraba en una situación de vida o muerte.

Mi respiración, el aire se torna pesado, debo controlarme para poder respirar, pero es como si alguien pusiera un cuchillo en mi garganta, estoy sudando frio, un ligero temblor en mis piernas me toma por sorpresa. Hago todo a mi alcance para controlarme pero…

\- Ashton…

Detrás de mí, un mal innombrable muestra su cara, puedo dar por sentado que si hago un mal movimiento, por mínimo que sea… Mi viaje habrá terminara incluso antes de empezar… Y aun así, me atrevo, giro la cabeza para ver por el rabillo del ojo que todo es verdad. Hay esta, mirándome con esos ojos feroces y desprovistos de humanidad, refulgen con la intensidad del fuego y la ira como pocas veces e visto.

Mi madre, mirándome de una forma en la que esperaba nunca volver a ver, a su lado, la chica a la que hace poco aludí como intrusa, lloraba a mares con esa sonrisa pegada en su siniestra cara, mientras un pokemon se retorcía en su cabeza tratando inútilmente de no destornillarse de la risa.

Solo había visto esa mirada tres veces en mi vida, todas estaban dirigidas a mi viejo, así que ya sabía lo que me esperaba, pero eso no reducía en nada el temblor en mis piernas, sino todo lo contrario. Ella solo entrecierra los ojos haciéndola ver más amenazante, como si esperara que yo dijera algo, espero, no mis últimas palabras.

\- Yo… M-me olvide la mochila, perdón- Mi visión empezó a fallar, las tinieblas empezaban a nublar toda mi vista y ahora el miedo corría por mis venas, un miedo como nunca antes experimente en mi joven vida, antes de que todo se volviera negro, pude escuchar una risa descontrolada burlándose de mi sufrimiento.

… Poco a poco mi visión retorna y vuelve a la normalidad, por alguna razón me encuentro fuera de mi casa, mi cuerpo duele horrores, sobre todo mi cabeza, es un total calvario, pero milagrosamente estoy vivo, completamente destrozado y desecho, pero vivo al fin, también, siento algo de humedad en mi cabeza, espero que no sea sangre, con un sobre esfuerzo mayor, compruebo que no era sangre, sino agua, ¿Agua? ¿El sol brilla, así que de dónde…?

-Uungg… Uug… _Snif-snif_

Mis dudas son calladas cuando giro mi cabeza y poso mi vista sobre la responsable de este aguacero, es la chica a mi lado, que llora a raudales sobre mí, mojando mis ropas, y el enorme chichón en mi cabeza, lo cual es raro, porque hasta hace poco tenia puesta mi gorra, luego de un segundo vistazo, veo que ella la tiene entre sus manos.

No puedo evitar soltar un gran suspiro, tanto de alivio al saber que sigo con vida, como de derrota por lo que estoy a punto de hacer para que deje de llorar, pero antes, confirmo si tengo mi mochila, y efectivamente, aquí está, en mi hombro no dislocado.

Pongo mi hombro de nuevo en su lugar tratando de no desmayarme en el proceso, y acto seguido, poso mi mano sobre la cabeza de esta chica, sintiendo su cabello, aunque suave y sedoso al tacto, totalmente enmarañado y alborotado, un caos, la muevo un poco para revolver esa cabellera rebelde y caótica, mi acción cumple su cometido y la calma en el acto, ella entonces me entrega mi gorra y yo me la coloco sin vacilar, no quería que alguien viera mi enorme chichón.

\- Si ya terminaste…- Me acomodo la mochila en mí ya tratado hombro- … Tenemos cosas que hacer, y seguro que ya se nos va a hacer tarde.- Con eso dicho, emprendo la marcha una vez más, escucho unos pasos detrás de mí, y segundos después, ella está a mi lado caminando.

La casa del profesor está a unos 15 minutos de mi casa, pero como no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en el otro mundo, así que acelero un poco el paso, mi acompañante no tardo en imitarme, y ahora que lo pienso, ella también trae lo que parece ser una gran bolsa, estoy seguro de que con sus efectos personales para el largo viaje que nos aguarda, eso estaba bien, lo raro el conjunto que vestía.

Luego de una inspección rápida me pregunto si realmente considero bien las cosas, porque hasta donde sé, usar vestido para un viaje no es muy cómodo que digamos, y menos un vestido largo, puedo ver que debajo lleva un suéter de punto negro de cuello largo, en conjunto con un par de botas de caña semi-alta, también de color negro, al menos el vestido amatista corta con todo ese negro.

Su cabello todo desastroso como es costumbre, está parcialmente atado en una enorme trenza hasta media espalda, si no, le llegaría más abajo de las rodillas y parecería un nido de Murkrow, pero trenzado y todo, los mechones rebeldes que le dan su habitual apariencia descuidada de siempre persisten.

Después de años de estar con ella en casa, estaba acostumbrado a todas sus rarezas, puedo decir con toda seguridad que nunca fue la gran cosa para mí, otra cosa era mi madre, esa era una historia muy diferente, ella es quien tuvo que dar una lucha interminable para hacer que se le quite el hábito de usar puro negro, logrando que usara al menos un par de colores que en principio quedaban bastante bien juntos.

Sus facciones, lúgubres pero femeninas, contrastaban bien con el atuendo que lleva, su tez algo pálida y carente de manchas o imperfecciones, y su sello distintivo, sus ojos, eran únicos e inconfundibles, no había un par igual en ninguna parte. Todo en ella era raro y único, algo que la hacía resaltar bastante por el pueblo, lamentablemente, no de la forma en que uno quisiera.

\- T-tu madre dijo q-que no olvides ir a la granja.- Tartamudeo un recordatorio, otra cosa que casi se me olvida, honestamente no me hubiera molestado olvidar eso.

\- Cierto, gracias.- Le agradezco y escucho como suelta una risa por lo bajo, una casi tan perturbadora como como su sonrisa, pero ahora me surge una duda ¿Dónde está esa criatura que la acompañaba hasta hace nada?

\- L-la metí en su pokebola.- El no ver a esa pequeña molestia me hiso preocupar un poco, le gusta hacer bromas pesadas y me preocupa lo que pueda llegar a hacer si la dejan sin vigilancia, como a su entrenadora, aunque generalmente ella era el blanco de sus bromas.

Seguimos nuestra marcha y en cuestión de nada ya íbamos por medio camino, está bastante tranquilo, la mañana es agradable y la leve briza matinal es refrescante, aunque ahora se supone que deba pensar en el sendero que se forma delante de mí, la realidad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en dos cosas; en como extrañare esta sensación que transmite mi hogar; y en mi compañera, pero no en ese sentido, mal pensados.

A estas alturas, lo justo es que se las presente como es debido, quería evitar que se les hiciera muy pesado, pero estos pensamientos no me dejaran en paz hasta que lo haya hecho. Así que intentare que esto sea lo más breve posible y resaltare solo lo importante, para que no se repita lo que paso esta mañana en la ducha.

El nombre de esta chica es Marie Adelain Breizhlander, ella menor que yo por escasos dos meses, tal y como su nombre indica, ella no es de Kanto, ella ha estado viviendo aquí conmigo y mi madre desde los seis años, en realidad, ella es originaria de Kalos, que es más o menos el contrario de Kanto.

La conocí cuando tenía siete años, eso fue dos años después del primer campamento pokemon al que asistí. Por lo que tengo entendido, ella tiene madre y una hermana mayor, el problema fue que Marie vino ella sola a Kanto, por orden de su madre, una mujer de lo más inconsciente e irresponsable a mi parecer, si dejo que su hija de seis años viniera ella sola a un lugar tan lejano, sin dinero o recursos para subsistir.

Por lo que me conto, su madre es lo que se describe como "bruja", nunca mejor dicho, pero por asares del destino, resulta que la madre de Marie es una vieja mnnn… Digamos, "amiga forzada" de mi madre, quien después de acoger a Marie en nuestra casa y al enterarse de su situación, tuvo que hablar con su madre para aclarar algunas cosas.

Ese día fue de los más raros que he vivido, en serio, esa noche, después de instalar a Marie en casa, y habiendo senado, se preparó para hacer la llamada, dándome la orden explicita de quedarme con Marie en mi habitación y no salir de ahí hasta que ella dijera lo contrario, no recuerdo muy bien, pero para entonces ya era bastante tarde.

Le había cedido mi cama a Marie, yo saque un colchón que había debajo de mi cama, estaba a punto de dormirme, cuando fui asaltado por un fuerte olor a alcohol, abrí los ojos para ver a la persona responsable de haberme despertado y de haber traído ese horrible olor, pero quede impactado al encontrar a mi madre parada en el umbral de la puerta, con la cara roja y el ceño fruncido, era una mescla entre cansancio, enojo, exasperación, y sueño.

\- Ella se queda con nosotros.- Sentencio señalando a la niña que dormía de lo lindo, acto seguido, se desplomo en el suelo, justo sobre mí, gracias a Arceus que estaba recostado sobre un colchón o hubiera dolido, más, intente quitármela de encima, pero no pude moverla, no sé cómo, pero ella sola se quitó los zapatos y la ropa quedando en interiores, y tal cual, se durmió a mi lado.

Iba a protestar pero antes de que lo hiciera me lanzo una mirada que me dejo mudo y no tuve de otra que dejarla, así fue como Marie termino siendo parte de la familia y mis días de desmadres empezaron, a la mañana siguiente mi madre amaneció con dolor de cabeza y me dijo que olvidara lo que paso, pero obviamente, eso, me fue imposible.

\- A-Ash

Soy sacado de mis pensamientos por la voz de Marie, vuelvo a la realidad para darme cuenta de que estamos frente a la puerta del profesor y parece que llevo una eternidad aquí parado como tonto.

\- Ya sabes las reglas, ¿verdad?- Ahora soy yo el que hace las preguntas, verifico que mi compañera recordara las indicaciones que el profesor nos dio como medida de seguridad cuando traiga a Marie al laboratorio, pues es propensa a los accidentes. Veo como ella asiente con la cabeza y entramos de una vez sin perder más tiempo.

El lugar estaba en silencio, pasamos por un pequeño corredor para llegar hasta las puertas del laboratorio y nada se ha roto, hasta ahora todo va bien, pasamos por un umbral y somos recibidos por luces y ruidos generados por los aparatos del laboratorio y el olor a químicos en tubos de ensayo.

Permanecemos parados en el lugar esperando la llegada del profesor, no lo mataría poner un sillón o un par de sillas para las visitas, Marie se mantiene bien cerca de mí y viceversa, si le quito los ojos de encima un segundo, puedo dar por sentado que algo se romperá, y entonces el profesor me romperá a mí, nah es broma, romperá mi pobre alcancía.

\- "Creo que somos los primeros. "- Ese pensamiento es borrado en cuanto veo aparecer al profesor siendo seguido por sus dos nietos, Gary, de quien ya les platique, y Daisy, la hermana mayor de Gary y mi querida amiga de la infancia, ella tiene 21 y trabaja aquí con su abuelo en su investigación.

\- Buenos días Ash, llegas sobre la hora.- El profesor es el primero en saludarnos, seguido de Daisy, quien se acerca y nos da a Marie y a mí un gran abraso, después de separarse Gary y yo nos "saludamos" como habitualmente lo hacemos, una mirada desafiante por 5 segundos y se acabó.

Antes de que sigamos el profesor pone su mano en mi hombro y me dice que lo esperemos aquí un minuto porque tiene algo importante que decirme, veo como Daisy pierde la sonrisa y en su lugar baja la vista y trata de no mirarme directamente, acepto y espero aquí con Marie, pero la mirada de Daisy solo me da un mal presentimiento.

Después de lo que parecen horas, el profesor finalmente regresa y se despide de Gary, quien antes de salir me dedica una sonrisa petulante y burlona, reafirmando así mis temores, yo no le doy el gusto y solo lo ignoro, pero antes de que salga por la puerta muestro mi as, Marie, quien al entablar contacto visual con Gary, le muestra una sonrisa de las suyas y escucho como el estómago de Gary ruge en agonía, seguidamente escucho como se retuerce y cierra la puerta para escapar lo más rápido posible, victoria.

Ahora mi atención está completamente centrada en el profesor, quien se mostraba algo nervioso y preocupado bajo la enojada mirada de Daisy, pero conservando ese semblante serio de antes.

\- Hijo, debo ser sincero contigo…- La mirada de Daisy solo confirmaba los hechos -... Ash, los 3 pokemon que había, ya fueron tomados.- Lo sabía… Esto solo podía significar malas noticias.

\- Ash - Daisy me abraza queriendo confortarme- Realmente lo lamentamos mucho, el abuelo y yo te habíamos apartado uno, pero surgió algo de suma urgencia en el último momento.- Estoy agradecido con Daisy por intentarlo, pero realmente no era necesario, yo comprendía.

El profesor me explico que un amigo suyo de otra región, estaba desarrollando un suero especial para tratar las enfermedades poco comunes, necesitaba del pokemon que me había apartado puesto que era un espécimen muy inusual, y su estructura orgánica lo hacía indispensable para completar dicho suero, de otra forma, el profesor no hubiera cedido.

\- Lo lamento Ash, debí tratar de encontrar un pokemon de remplazo, lo siento mucho.- El profesor seguía disculpándose conmigo, algo que no era necesario.

\- No importa profesor, estoy algo desilusionado, para que mentir- Daisy apretó su agarre, yo solo le mostré una sonrisa para bajar su angustia.- Pero no es el fin del mundo, será para la próxima.- Apenas dije eso, Daisy se soltó un poco, pero no estaba totalmente convencida.

\- No necesariamente Ash, nosotros sabemos lo mucho que te esforzaste para que este día llegara, ¡y de ninguna forma vamos a dejarte salir de aquí con las manos vacías!- Sus ánimos volvieron, y lo míos empezaban a regresar, sentí el rose de una mano tocar mi hombro, voltee para encontrar a Marie esbozando una perturbadora sonrisa alegre que me saco una leve carcajada.

\- Puedo ser viejo, lo admito, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidarme de mi familia- Eso último realmente me levanto los ánimos, no pude evitar sonreír por todo lo alto- Veras hijo, tal vez no pueda darte un pokemon, pero eso no evita que te de, digamos, una "pequeña" ayuda para empezar tu viaje con más ganas.- Ok, ahora estoy algo confundido.

El profesor salió a buscar algo y Daisy se quedó mirándonos con una sonrisa que conocía bastante bien, solo sonreía de esa forma cuando lograba lo que quería, y al ser la nieta mayor del profesor y su mejor alumna, no le debió haber costado tanto conseguirlo, en pocas palabras, Daisy volvió a salirse con la suya, y una vez más, me había convertido en su cómplice, que recuerdos… Pasados un par de minutos el profesor regreso con un contenedor de buen tamaño, en serio, Daisy definitivamente volvió a hacer de la suyas.

\- Muy bien hijo, empecemos.- Y con eso dicho, removió la tapa del contenedor y empezó a sacar una serie de objetos y a dejarlos sobre la mesa, Daisy empezó a mostrarnos las cosas y a explicarnos para que servían, la mayor parte de ellas lucían algo caras, así siguió un rato hasta que finalmente llegamos a los últimos objetos.

\- ¿Ya sabes qué es esto, verdad Ash?- Ella me mostro una pequeña computadora del tamaño de un celular que yo reconocí de inmediato, era una pokedex, pero esta parecía mucho más avanzada - Correcto, es una pokedex, pero no una cualquiera, este es uno de los últimos modelos que salieron hace poco, su sistema es de última generación, lo que lo hace una pieza de avanzada.

\- Así es, no solo tiene integradas las funciones básicas de una pokedex corriente, sino que también tiene integradas, literalmente, docenas de programas y funciones nuevas, diseñadas para facilitarle al entrenador información más detallada, tanto de los pokemon como también de su entorno- Eso era tecnología, no era mucho de utilizar la computadora, pero eso me sonaba increíble.

\- Y como fuiste uno de los mejores alumnos de la clase, al menos en las prácticas de campo y en las simulaciones de batalla, desbloqueamos el modo nacional, eso quiere decir que tendrás acceso a la información de los pokemon no solo de esta, sino de las demás regiones, eso es un plus, yo diría.- Vaya que sí lo era, una pokedex nacional eran palabras mayores para un novato que apenas y está por iniciar su viaje, y sin un pokemon, para desbloquear el modo nacional debidas cumplir con una serie de objetivos muy específicos, y créanme que no era nada fácil cumplir con dichos objetivos.

\- Está programada para actualizarse continuamente, cada vez que salga nueva información, ya sea de los pokemon o sobre algún cambio en los eventos de la liga, te avisara, también te avisara cuando haya un evento cercano que sea de interés.

Aunque era alentador y todo, esto era un _"poco"_ excesivo, conociéndola, seguramente Daisy fue la que quiso desbloquear el modo nacional, tal vez a expensas de su abuelo, cuando pienso en eso, me compadezco del profesor, aun cuando Daisy y yo éramos amigos de la infancia, a veces ella podía ser aún más problemática que Gary, no por nada eran hermanos.

Al final, trate de decirle al profesor que no era necesario tomarse tantas molestias al darme todo esto y que estaba bien solo con una pokedex normal y un par de pokebolas, a Daisy no le gustó nada mi comentario, me arrebato la mochila y empezó a empacarlo todo, todo menos la pokedex, cuando termino de empacar el último objeto, me lanzo la mochila, que casi dejo caer al suelo por lo pesada que estaba, tuve que usar ambas manos por seguridad, de ninguna forma quería romper algo.

Maldije para mis adentros y mire a Daisy, justo cuando iba a reclamar por esto veo como le da unas cuantas cosas más a Marie, casi me caigo de espalda, me pregunte qué tan osada podía ser Daisy, pero luego recordé, es Daisy Oak, hermana de Gary Oak, así que tiene sentido.

Si bien en un principio el profesor trato de darme una mano con esto, cada vez que él quería abrir la boca, Daisy lo interrumpía recordándole su error, y el simplemente callaba, me estaba empezando a sentir mal por él, nuevamente, al bajar la guardia dos jodidos segundos para preocuparme por el profesor, Daisy aprovecha y literalmente nos empieza a empujar fuera del laboratorio.

\- Que tengan buenos días, gracias por venir, esperamos que hayan disfrutado su visita, mucha suerte, cuídense, ¡besos!- ¡Bamm!… Nos cerró la puerta justo en nuestras caras… Se volvió a salir con la suya, la muy…

Como ya no tenía caso que intentáramos entrar al laboratorio, me di por vencido, si se trata de Daisy, es una pelea perdida, así que aceptare los hechos, si bien ella se había pasado con eso de la retribución por lo del pokemon, hasta el punto en el que se podría considerar trampa, pues, de cierto modo, las cosas salieron bien, digo, incluso Marie obtuvo algunas cosas.

A las muy malas tendré que decir que mis notas eran MUY buenas, cosa que no era una completa mentira, yo era especialmente bueno en las clases de salud, educación física, y no había nadie de mi clase que pudiera vencerme en las prácticas de batalla, en realidad, era conocido en la escuela por mi habilidad en las peleas, nadie, salvo Gary, podía ganarme, el marcador había estado parejo, hasta hoy, no dejara que olvide el hecho de que consiguió un pokemon antes que yo hasta que consiga uno y barra el suelo con él.

Paso de darle más vueltas al asunto, cuanto más lo pienso, peor es el dolor de cabeza, ya terminando estén asunto, vuelvo la vista a mi compañera de viaje y amiga de la infancia para ver que está haciendo, cuando noto que trae algo entre sus manos, un objeto curioso, y bastante caro.

\- "¡¿Un comunicador?!"- Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que Daisy le había entregado tan delicado, por no decir costoso, aparato. Mas a alguien que ni siquiera tiene permitido usar la computadora sin hacerla explotar o causar un error fatal en el sistema.

No puedo evitar frotarme las cienes, era claro que apartar esto de mi cabeza no iba a ser tan fácil como lo pensé, ni tampoco enseñarle a Marie a usar esa cosa sin hacerla explotar en el primer intento, eso será una tarea monumental, eso fue obra de Daisy o el profesor se está haciendo senil.

Tal vez sientan que estoy siendo algo injusto con ella pero todo tiene su _porque_ , les contare la historia completa como se merecen mientras nos ponemos camino a la granja Hazzard, un lugar en el que Marie y yo llevamos trabajando unos cuantos años, lindo lugar, les hablare del lugar y su _"muy respetable"_ dueño cuando lleguemos.

Bien, para explicar mejor el _porqué_ del problema de Marie con las maquinas, antes, deben entender el _porqué_ de su lúgubre personalidad; eso ha sido así desde el comienzo, incluso antes de conocernos, y al crecer, solo se volvía más obvio para nosotros, ella era incapaz de entender la tecnología por simple que fuera, era una limitadísima cantidad de aparatos los que ella era capaz de usar sin causar un desastre. Aquello le había salido bastante caro al profesor, cuando ella solo tenía 9 años, durante una visita al laboratorio, el profesor me había pedido que le ayudara a crear un plan de dietas para los pokemon de su rancho, y como mi madre estaba atendiendo el restaurante tuve que llevar a Marie conmigo, y en lo que yo revisaba el plan que discutimos con el profesor para darle unos arreglos finales, cometí el graso error de dejar a Marie sola…

Como me arrepiento; pues sin darme cuenta, ella había entrado en el estudio para jugar con alguna de las computadoras, termino dando con la supercomputadora del profesor, solo Arceus sabe lo que ella hizo esa noche, pues de alguna manera, termino por arruinar no solo el procesador central, sino que también corrompió todos los datos almacenados en el disco duro, tal vez yo no sea experto en máquinas o en computación, pero sé que cuando eso pasa, no hay motivos para reírse.

Díganmelo a mí, cuando vi la cara del profesor al enterarse, ni se imaginan, el pobre hombre casi rompe a llorar, sino fuera por Daisy, quien había sacado una copia de seguridad al disco duro, no sabemos cómo habría terminado todo, desde ese incidente, Marie no puede entrar al laboratorio sin mí, y yo no tengo permitido separarme de ella en ningún momento, mi madre, quien hasta ese momento me daba algo de dinero por mi ayuda en el restaurante, me dijo "tú eras el responsable, así que tú lo pagas", nunca me imaginé que ser responsable iba a ser tan costoso.

Ya lo había dicho antes, Marie es procedente de Kalos, una región en donde el desarrollo tecnológico está un nivel superior, entonces, uno podría decir que lo lógico, es que alguien de por allá no tendrá ningún problema en manejar aparatos tan simples como los de Kanto, ¿Cierto?

Bien, en parte es verdad, y a la vez, no, es cierto que Kalos está en constante desarrollo, pero eso no quiere decir dejen de lado las tradiciones, todo lo contrario, Kalos es conocido por su consagrada cocina y la muy variada cantidad de exóticas especias e ingredientes, muchos de los cuales se cultivan solo en Kalos, puesto que la gran mayoría de los chefs, prefieren usar ingredientes cultivados localmente. Pero si hay algo por lo que Kalos es famoso, es por su legendaria repostería, un arte que se lleva practicando cientos de años y… Creo que me deje llevar por lo de la cocina y todo eso, sigamos…

Más allá de todo lo dicho, Kalos, alberga una gran cantidad de mitos y leyendas, detrás de su noble historia de valientes caballeros y renombrados artistas, existen viejas historias de antaño, cuentos que resuenan en la mente y los corazones de aquellos que se han atrevido a llegar lo suficientemente lejos como para ponerlos a prueba, ahí es donde entra Marie.

Una buena parte de la población, todavía prefiere optar por vidas sencillas y humildes, por lo que lugares rústicos como Pueblo Paleta abundan, gran parte de esa población, aun cree en esas viejas leyendas, de entre todas ellas, una ha sido especialmente aceptada por esa población.

Habla sobre mujeres de aspecto horrido y siniestro que realizan rituales en lo más profundo del bosque, en el resguardo de la oscuridad, traen el caos y la tempestad, siembran el terror y el miedo en los corazones de la gente, y si fuiste un niño malo o no te comiste todas tus verduras, te secuestran en medio de la noche para llevarte a su casita echa de dulces, para engordarte y comerte.

¿Ya lo adivinaron?... En efecto, aquellas mujeres tan tenebrosas a las que me refiero, son brujas. La gente aún sigue creyendo en ellas, temiéndoles como si fueran la cosa más horrible del mundo y repudian todo lo que tenga que ver con el tema. La brujería no es una práctica muy común hoy en día, pero sigue habiendo quien la practique, por una u otra razón.

El aspecto de Marie no la ayudo en nada, siempre tuvo ese semblante lúgubre y algo sombrío, gracias a eso, fue víctima de aquel repudio. Ella misma me contó que durante su estancia en Kalos las personas no dejaban de meterse con ella, así es, niños y adultos por igual, si los niños no estaban molestándola o agrediéndola, los padres los alejaban y le gritaban directamente en la cara para que ella no se les acerque, era tratada como a una especie de fenómeno… Como a una bruja…

La reputación de su madre no hizo más que empeorar las cosas, pues por si fuera poco, y esto lo corrobore luego de preguntarles a mi madre y al profesor, era mayormente conocida como: _"_ _ **La reina bruja**_ _"_ … De acuerdo, llamarla bruja era una cosa, la mujer no estaba en sus cabales si mando a una niña de apenas 6 años a otra región, sin supervisión, y sin un solo centavo… Pero aquello…

Pueden darse una idea de cómo eso influyo en Marie; ella también me conto que su hermana también tubo estos problemas, pero no a tal grado, su hermana, había demostrado a temprana edad, tener talento para los combates, así como también pasión por el arte literario, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a llamar la atención, y fue entonces que paso, ella recibió una beca para ingresar en una prestigiosa academia de Kalos, tiempo después, se mudó a Unova para completar sus estudios.

Marie se había quedado sola, ahora, indefensa ante el constate maltrato de la gente; no me sorprendió en nada cuando me dijo que acabo siendo una niña retraída y temerosa, nadie podía culparla. Seguro se están preguntando que tiene que ver esto con lo de las maquinas, sigan escuchando.

Según me conto Marie, nunca utilizaban tecnología en su casa; no digo hogar, porque aquello no me sonó en nada a un hogar; usaban un horno de leña para cocinar, calentaban el agua con leña que tenían que cortar a mano, cultivaban sus propios alimentos, y algo más que encontraban en el bosque donde vivían, entre otras cosas, como máximo tenían una radio que muy rara vez encendían, además, las tareas del hogar se hacían a mano, todos los días, y era nada más que Marie quien las hacia (sorpresa, sorpresa).

Esencialmente, Marie, no tuvo oportunidad alguna de interactuar con la tecnología, siendo tan pequeña era obvio que tomaría por costumbre el vivir de esa manera, incapaz de adaptarse a otro estilo de vida que no fuera ese…

… Pero, al conocernos, poco a poco, Marie comenzó a abrirse, al menos con mi madre y conmigo, aunque era incapaz de dar dos pasos sin tropezar, y siempre estaba pegada mí, ella lo intento, y eso fue porque nosotros le dimos lo necesario para que lo hiciera, un hogar, uno al cual regresar, y una familia en la cual apoyarse. Y quien quiera que se riera de ella o que la molestara, terminaba tumbada en el piso con un ojo morado, niño o adulto, yo no pensaba dejar nadie le hicieran daño a mi familia.

Tal vez Marie nunca sea capaz de usar correctamente la tecnología, pero en cuanto a trabajo hogareño se refería, ella estaba a la par con mi madre, eso nos tomó por sorpresa, al haber tenido solo las tareas del hogar para entretenerse, Marie, desarrollo grandes destrezas, luego de un tiempo, ella demostró su valía en el lugar más indicado, la **_cocina_**.

Lo siento, pero esto es muy importante, además, todavía falta para que lleguemos a la granja.

Un día muy ajetreado en el restaurante, todos estábamos trabajando a más no poder, recuerdo que el lugar estaba a reventar y no nos alcanzaban las manos, aunque mi trabajo también consistía en supervisarla, tuve que jugármela y concentrarme solo en la cocina, mi madre y los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo y continuar preparando las ordenes que no paraban de llegar, las cosas se ponían feas, cuando menos me doy cuenta, el número de pedidos que salía por la puerta había aumentado el ritmo.

Yo me vuelvo para ver a mi madre, estaba salteando unas verduras y friendo arroz al mismo tiempo, su cara lo decía todo, estaba por explotar, yo estaba prácticamente igual, entonces note como algunos empleados se detenían, todos ellos tenían su atención fija en el mismo lugar, termino de preparar la orden para ver de qué se trata todo el escándalo, pero entonces lo escucho, fuego, una sola palabra se me vino a la mente, "Marie".

Inmediatamente apago la estufa y trato de localizarla, me la jugué demasiado, las palabras, "Marie" y "fuego", solo me ponían los pelos de punta, si Marie provocaba un accidente podía estar seguro de que mi madre me iba a matar, en ese estado ella realmente es capaz de matar a alguien, tenía que encontrar a Marie.

Seguí la mirada de los empleados y enseguida la encontré, era ella, indudablemente, frente a un horno, o más bien, frente a un enorme fogonazo, por un segundo casi pierdo la cabeza y me lanzo contra ella para darle un buen coscorrón que la deje igual a un chichón de piso… Cuando estoy justo detrás de ella para realizar dicha acción, me doy cuenta, entonces me detengo en seco, los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas… Si, indudablemente había fuego, pero no es lo que esperaba, Marie en realidad, no provoco un accidente, ella, estaba cocinando…

Si yo, que la conocía de hace años, estaba en ese estado, imagínense a los demás, parecían fantasmas de lo pálidos que estaban. Marie estaba cocinando un buen trozo de lomo de res en un baño de vino con especias, cada vez ella mecía la sartén, un poco de vino se derramaba, eso ocasionaba el fuego; cuando tomo un buen color, paso la carne a un plato e inmediatamente le puso un puñado de azúcar al vino y aumento la flama de la estufa, el líquido empezó a espesarse y en cuestión de nada, el jugo de la carne, las especias, el azúcar y el vino, se convirtieron en una sustancia homogénea con un hermoso color rojo, el olor que desprendía era de lo más tentador. Saco la sartén del fuego y derramo un poco de ese líquido rojo sobre la carne, tomo unos trozos de romero y los coloco sobre la carne, dándole un aspecto aún más apetecible y con un toque de clase.

Inconscientemente respire hondo para sentir esa fragancia que desprendía la carne, simplemente irresistible, comencé a babear, nunca espere ver tal cosa de Marie, por lo que también empezó a sentirme mal por subestimarla tanto, era mi amiga y sabía que no era una inútil, y sin embargo, aquí estaba, la prueba cabal de que Marie, la niña que necesitaba ser supervisada para cualquier cosa, cocinando semejante plato. No podía no sonreír, estaba contento por ella, era real y siempre lo fue.

En este punto recordé que estábamos trabajando en el restaurante y que teníamos un montón de órdenes que entregar, vuelvo a mirar a mi madre; todavía cocinando, Marie tomo otra orden y se puso a ello, los demás se debatían si realmente era buena idea servir lo que ella había cocinado, ahí fue cuando me enoje, Marie había cocinado de todo corazón solo para ayudarnos, y ellos seguían pensado que era una inútil, era tan irritante, era...

… _Snif-snif_ …

La escuche sollozar…

Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir, sin perder tiempo, tomo un cuchillo, un tenedor y corto un pequeño trozo de la carne que Marie preparo hace instantes, era tan suave que prácticamente se cortó de una sentada, estaba en su punto exacto, me la como con toda confianza, todo eso bajo la mirada expectante de los demás… No había palabras para describir lo que estaba saboreando, era algo tan suave, estaba tan jugoso, el sabor de las especias y el jugo de la carne atacaban mi paladar sin piedad alguna, el azúcar cortaba con lo amargo del vino, mis sentidos estaban en auge, tuve usar todo mi auto-control para evitar comerme el resto de un solo mordisco.

Podía sentir una sonrisa formándose en mi cara, estaba mostrando todos mis dientes, como una especia de depredador famélico que prueba bocado por primera vez en meses, yo realmente amo la carne, y esta era, sin lugar a dudas, carne de la buena, por eso digo que tuve que usar todo mi auto-control para no avorazarme sobre la carne. Cuando finalmente regreso de mi estado depredador, me doy la vuelta para encarar a los otros.

-." _No sé qué están esperando, no se queden hay parados, ¡comiencen a repartir las ordenes!"_

Les ordene con fuerte y clara voz que empiecen a servir las ordenes, incluido lo que Marie cocinaba, si alguien se negaba, o decía que la comida que preparaba no era buena, rodarían cabezas, me acerque a un mesero y le entrego el plato para que llevara la orden de una vez, le lanzó una mirada penetrante por unos segundos, como las que le lanzo a Gary, solo que más enojado, el tipo entiende lo que le pasara si el plato no está en la mesa de un cliente en menos de 5 segundos y sale corriendo.

Mire a los demás para ver si había algún otro que dudara de la cocina de Marie, inmediatamente todos se voltean y volvieron al trabajo, yo no era muy de dar órdenes y ciertamente nunca me gusto eso de ir dando la vara a los demás, pero realmente me habían sacado de las casillas. Estaba por irme de nuevo a mi estación, cuando un pensamiento cruza mi cabeza.

-. _"Marie, date la vuelta"_ \- Me estaba viendo con una cara algo neutra, era como si estuviera sorprendida de que no le haya gritado a ella, asiente con la cabeza y se da la vuelta, yo me quite el delantal, y en un hábil movimiento se lo coloco, escucho como se sorprende por mi repentina acción, y antes de que algo salga mal le lanzo una mirada para que se quede quieta, termino de atar bien el delantal.- _"Ahora vuelve al trabajo"_ \- Le doy la orden, y finalmente es cuando vuelvo a mi estación a seguir cocinando.

No podía descuidar mi propio trabajo, por más que estuviera defendiendo a Marie, había que estar en todo. Encendí la estufa y puse la flama un poco alta, no podía retrasarme, y evidentemente, tampoco podía tener 2 jodidos segundos de paz… _Buff_... Sentí una mirada molesta, una bastante incomoda que iba dirigida a mi persona, me negaba rotundamente a desperdiciar más tiempo en tonterías, pero cuanto más la ignoraba, más molesta se volvía.

Ya sabía quién estaba mirándome, si hubiera sido cualquier persona la hubiera mandado al cuerno, pero no se trataba de cualquier persona, mire por el rabillo del ojo para disimular, solo para echar un vistazo, y nada, era mi madre, dando por saco, otra vez, mirándome con una sonrisa y una mirada de lo más molesta, no sabía porque pero esa expresión en su cara me jodia tanto que no pude reprimir un _"¿Qué?"_ , de mi boca.

Ella apago la estufa sin dejar de mirarme y su sonrisa se hizo más grande todavía, cosa que enserio comenzó a incomodarme, aún más todavía, ella solo se me acerco sin decir palabra y en menos de un segundo me tenía atrapado en un abrazo, que más que un abrazo era una llave maestra, me estaba sacado todo el aire de los pulmones mientras se reía y decía un montón de tonterías de su bebe, para empeorar las cosas todos nos estaban viendo, su busto solo estaba acelerando el proceso de quitarme el aire de los pulmones, y trate de pedir ayuda.

Todos, o se hacían los tontos, o seguían mirándonos divertidos, " _malditos desgraciados"_ , las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo y todo empezaba a ponerse negro, con lo poco de fuerzas que tenía trate de pedirle a Marie que me ayudara, con mi último suspiro, teniendo fe en que mi amiga me ayudaría… Fue error mío creer que eso sucedería, la muy burra estaba en su mundo cantando de lo lindo mientras cocinaba… Con mi último suspiro le pedí a Arceus que castigue a todos estos seres malditos y la malvada bruja que dejo que esto me pasara...

Eso fue lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme, lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en el sofá de mi casa, despertando con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, viendo para atrás, realmente parece que fue hace una eternidad que paso todo, cuesta creer que todo eso este por acabar, aunque… Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de lo que debería hacer en este momento, sin un pokemon, será algo difícil empezar mi viaje, ¿es buena idea?, lanzarme de cabeza a lo desconocido sin pensar… Suena de lo más tentador para mí, pero seguro que le da un paro cardiaco a mi madre si hago eso.

Más importante aún, finalmente llegamos, salgo de mis pensamientos y poso mi vista en el lugar delante de mí, la granja Hazzard. Marie y yo somos recibidos por el fresco roció del campo, acompañado por el aroma del césped de este gran prado verde, aire puro y fresco, la vista del lugar es hermosa, casi parece que estoy contemplando un cuadro.

\- Realmente hermoso.- No puedo no decirlo, pronto iniciare mi viaje, así que es normal que quiera guardar tan bella vista en mi memoria, Marie parece sumergida en sus pensamientos igual que yo, no puedo culparla, y menos con todo lo que hemos pasado aquí. Muchos recuerdos me atacan de repente, uno detrás de otro, con cada uno de ellos no puedo evitar reír.-… Es increíble que no hayan cerrado este lugar.- Mi risa se detiene, e inmediatamente paso de la nostalgia a la exasperación.

Marie se coloca detrás de mí, y como si fuera un acto reflejo su cara se torna más pálida de lo que debería ser, no podía culparla, las cosas que pasamos en esta granja… Gracias a su dueño… Cuanto más recuerdo, más furioso me pongo. Era una granja hermosa sin duda, un prado amplio y verde, diferentes pokemon corriendo libres y pastando, nadie podría sospechar que en esta granja se llevaban a cabo actos ilegales… Y por malo que fuera, nosotros éramos cómplices, puesto que el pervertido que hay por dueño nos metió hasta las manos en sus cosas, y no tuvimos de otra que trabajar aquí contra nuestra voluntad.

Respiro hondo para tratar de calmar mis nervios, la cabeza ya me dolía lo suficiente, esta iba a ser una visita rápida para despedirnos, bueno, para despedirnos de los pokemon, y golpear en la cara al pendejo del dueño. Así que sin retrasar más las cosas simplemente abrí la valla de madera que nos separaba de aquel lugar, y entramos.- No se te ocurra alejarte.- Le indique a Marie que no se separe, a lo que ella solo contesto pegándose más a mi cuerpo.

No quería pensar en lo que ese pervertido le haría si la dejo sola con él; un insignificante detalle que olvide mencionar, tal parece ser que Marie se desarrolló bastante rápido para su edad, y eso no fue un problema porque su aspecto la hacía pasar bajo el radar de los hombres y niños, hasta que conocimos a aquel tipo, un pervertido sin límites y enemigo de todas las mujeres.

Joder, ya nos encontrábamos en el lugar, pero en vez de ir directo a la única casa que había, pasamos de largo hasta llegar a los establos, ahí es donde pasaba todo el tiempo, arreglando esa maldita máquina y llenando botellas, una tras otra, realmente, joder.

Ahora estábamos frente la entrada de los establos, dentro, encontramos algunos Ponyta descansando o comiendo, y uno que otro Mareep durmiendo en un montón de heno, cuando entramos llamamos la atención de los pokemon quienes nos recibieron gratamente, llevábamos tiempo en la granja, así que era normal que algunos pokemon desarrollaran cariño hacia nosotros, después de todo, nosotros nos encargábamos de velar por su salud, su buena alimentación, que Marie y yo les proporcionábamos, y los ayudábamos a que estuvieran en óptimas condiciones.

Realmente me hace feliz ver a los pokemon así de animados, casi me hace reconsiderar el tener que irme, les eh tomado mucho cariño, eh visto nacer y crecer a muchos de estos pokemon, los eh visto dar sus primeros pasos, los ayude a curarse cuando estuvieron enfermos, cuando los veo, veo esfuerzo, sangre, sudor y lágrimas son prácticamente mi familia… _Ahh_ … Qué pena que me tenga ir, por mucho que los quiera, no puedo poner en peligro a Marie, lo lamento, pero ya estoy hasta el gorro de aquel tipo.

Siento un leve tironcito en mi pierna izquierda, seguida de un pellizco muy suave, era un Mareep, que se había levantado para venir saludarme, conozco bien a esta Mareep, es una hembra joven, lo sé porque ella estuvo a mi cuidado desde mi primer día aquí, la pequeña es algo consentida, pero está en un nivel diferente de sus compañeras, ella resalta con mucha facilidad del resto, no solo por su hermosa lana, es la única Mareep con cuernos diferentes que en todo pueblo paleta, y eso se debe a que es una Merina, una especia diferente a la que estamos acostumbrados a ver, una variación por ponerlo fácil, sus cuernos están en forma de espiral y en vez de ser azul, es de un color crema suave.

No le puse nombre, e intentando hacerlo, pero francamente creo que no podría encontrar el adecuado, igualmente no importa, ella entiende cuando la llamo, estamos muy unidos, y de hecho, ella una de las verdaderas razones por la cual sigo soportando estar en esta granja. Le devuelvo el saludo y le acaricio la cabeza, ella suelta un pequeño y enternecedor " _bee_ ".

\- Hola linda, ¿no sabes dónde está el pervertido?-. Mareep es bastante lista, lo suficiente como para saber que el tipo a cargo del lugar es un inútil pervertido, ella asiente y hace una seña para que la siga, antes de eso, agarro a Marie, quien estaba jugando con los Ponyta hasta ese momento, y la arrastro conmigo.

Seguimos a Mareep hasta llegar a un cobertizo, uno de buen tamaño, dentro, puedo escuchar un montón de ruidos de maquinaria, y pequeñas explosiones, seguidas de groserías y maldiciones, en ese punto tuve que taparle los oídos a Mareep, no quería que aquel tipo la contaminara con tales palaras sucias. Marie sin embargó, bueno, no hay nada que ella no le haya escuchado decir a mi madre cuando está enojada.

Aquel lenguaje de pirata alcoholizado ya lo conocía muy bien, muchas conocían esa clase de palabras, pero pocos la gritaban con tanta intensidad que ese hombre, le hago un gesto a Marie para que se quede aquí, Mareep me da la señal de que podía ir tranquilo, ella la protegería, eso me calmo bastante, le doy luz verde para que dispare a matar si ese degenerado se le acerca, respiro hondo y entro al granero cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

A primera vista, el lugar era normal, herramientas, artículos de podar, repuestos para algunas máquinas, pero ni un rastro de polvo, ninguno, el lugar estaba impecable, lo cual es raro tomando en cuenta que es el cobertizo de un granjero, además, los repuestos que había eran prácticamente nuevos, algunos estaban bien protegidos, otros parecían sumamente complejos y delicados, pero lo más sospecho eran las herramientas, herramientas bien cuidadas y muy necesarias para arreglar un tipo muy especial de maquinaria.

 _¡Boom!_

Escucho una explosión seguida de una grosería, y siento como todo el cuarto se sacude un poco, esa era mi señal para seguir. Al fondo del cobertizo, muy bien escondido detrás de algunas cajas, veo un pequeño interruptor, que curiosamente tiene casi la misma forma y tamaño que un tornillo, sin perder tiempo lo presiono una vez, espero 5 segundos, y veo como toda la pared empieza a abrirse por la mitad, formando un pequeño pasaje algo angosto que dan a unas escaleras.

 _\- "Los problemas que tengo que pasar por este desgraciado."_

Empiezo a sentir como la temperatura aumenta súbitamente, cuando llego al final de las escaleras, me encuentro con una pared, palpo con las manos la parte superior de la misma en busca de una pequeña hendidura, estaba un poco oscuro asique no veía bien, pero yo no pase tanto tiempo aquí en balde, luego de rebuscar un poco la encuentro, meto mis dedos índice y pulgar, y saco una diminuta cuerda, entonces, tiro de ella.

La pared retrocede y se desliza hacia la izquierda, dándome paso a una recamara bien iluminada, la luz no es muy fuerte, apenas lo suficiente como para ver, apenas pongo un pie en ese lugar soy golpeado por un intenso y horrible olor, alcohol, y casi todas las maquinas aquí abajo, estaban hasta el tope con ellas, algunas estaban llenas con agua templada, otras con diferentes tipos de frutas y especias, y algunos otros tenían un contenido del cual no puedo ni hablar.

En efecto, las máquinas de las que les estoy hablando, no son sino alambiques, barriles, tanques de agua, este lugar, es una destilería ilegal secreta, y el dueño de esta granja es un distribuidor de " _bebidas espirituosas_ " bastante famoso, y nosotros, por desgracia, trabajamos en este lugar.

Esta historia si la voy hacer corta; hace exactamente 5 años, como parte de mi entrenamiento, mi madre me mando a hablar con el dueño de la granja Hazzar, que llevaba apenas un par de años en el pueblo, para hacer negocios y convencerlo de que aporte al restaurante ingredientes frescos, como se imaginaran, tuve que traer a Marie conmigo.

Cuando me reuní con el hombre, a primeras parecía decente, no podía estar más equivocado, resulta que él estaba por realizar una entrega de heno en Ciudad Verde, y no podía retrasarse, pero yo insistí para que me cediera unos segundos de su tiempo para hablar, el acepto en cuanto supo quién era mi madre.

Mientras él y yo hablábamos, resulta que descuide a Marie, tan solo 5 segundos fueron necesarios para que todo se fuera al diablo, ella, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, se había escurrido a la parte trasera de un camión cargado con un montón de heno, y ella, curiosa como siempre, jalo el seguro de la trampilla, provocando que la puerta se abriera y toda la carga se callera, pero en vez de heno, lo que se calló, fueron cajas, muchas cajas con botellas llenas de un líquido transparente que se rompieron tan pronto tocaron el piso, no hace falta decir que por el olor pude deducir que eran.

Quise hacer como que no vimos nada y emprender la retirada, pero el hombre tenía otros planes, esas botellas eran caras, no tanto las botellas, sino el contenido de las mismas, tratamos de razonar con el… Trate de razonar con él, pero el hombre insistía… No me quedo de otra, tuve que ofrecerme a pagar por los daños hechos a su mercancía, y cuando me dijo cuanto me iba a costar todo, se me fue el aire, si mi madre se enteraba me iba a matar, él quería una compensación, hay es cuando saco los colmillos, me dijo que si le dejaba a Marie un rato él se olvidaría de la deuda.

Como ustedes se imaginan, yo me negué rotundamente a eso, así que le propuse un trato… Y desde ese día, hasta la fecha, estuve atrapado en esta graja, mientras yo me hacía cargo de la " _mercancía_ " aquí abajo, Marie trabajaba con los pokemon haya arriba, para protegerla de los constantes acosos de ese pervertido, le pedí a Mareep que la vigilara y si alguien se le acercaba, tenía luz verde para tirar a matar como dije hace poco.

Ahora, me encuentro caminando entre estas máquinas para encontrar a-

 _¡Con una ****, me *****, en su ***** y en todos sus muertos!_

Bingo, solo tuve que seguir los gritos para encontrarlo, estaba tratando de arreglar un viejo alambique que tenía una fuga, parce que se terminó golpeando la cabeza con algo, bien, hora de acabar con esto y largarme.

\- ¡Oye Luke!-. Alzo la voz para llamar su atención y de inmediato se voltea a mírame; Luke Benyamine Hazzar, propietario del lugar, y el hijo de perra más depravado, morboso y pervertido que eh visto en mi vida, inteligente no, pero astuto seguro que sí, es más falso que la sonrisa de un patán, vistiendo su tradicional camisa roja de leñador, sus vaqueros azules, y sus botas de cuero negras, era un paleto en toda regla que uno bien podría tomar por ignorante, pero él es de todo menos ignorante, lo sé por experiencia.

\- ¡Ash!, pero que alegría verte- Dejo lo que está haciendo y vino a saludarme.- Me asuste, ya sabes, pensé que eras otra persona, tal vez, una linda dama que se perdió y se siente sola.- Su tono sugerente combinado con su acento campirano solo me asqueaba, eso, y el olor de su colonia.

\- Si, yo no lo creo, estoy aquí para darte una noticia.- Quería terminar e irme de ahí ya.

\- No me fastidies...-. Empiesa diciendo- … ¡Finalmente dejaste de ser virgen!- Ok, ahora quería romperle algo e irme.

\- No, cabeza de alcornoque no es-

\- Espera, espera, espera, esto es para la posteridad, ¡tenemos que celebrarlo!

\- Luke…-. Trato de acabar con la conversación

\- ¿Con quién fue, eh?, a apuesto a que fue con nuestra pequeña dama.

\- Luke…-. Mi paciencia se agota.

\- Espero que hayas sido tú el que empezara, porque si no…

\- ¡Luke!- Trato de terminar con esta burrada.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo?, apuesto a que tuviste que apagar la luz, de acuerdo ella no es muy bonita de cara pero seguro que-. Me cansé.

\- ¡Luke!- Le grito con fuerza para que se detenga, más que nada porque no quiero oír eso.- No vine. Para. Hablar. De. ESO- Le dejo bien claro que eso no es lo que vengo a hacer y prosigo.- Vengo para decirte que hoy empiezo mi viaje.-

-Oooh, es eso- Parece que mi declaración lo decepciono un poco.- Bueno, ya paso un tiempo, era obvio que ya tenías que empezar.- Se cruza de brazos y su expresión cambia por una un poco más seria.- Entonces, ¿el profesor chiflado, ya te dio tu primero?-. Me pregunta soltando un insulto al profesor.

\- No-. Si no le digo, empezara a molestarme hasta que se lo diga- El pokemon que me aparto fue solicitado por un colega suyo para el desarrollo de un suero especial.-. Suelta un bufido en molestia y otro insulto al profesor.

\- Ese viejo senil, ¿cómo se atreve?-. Luke y el profesor no se llevan bien, como es de suponer, el profesor piensa que Luke es mala influencia para mí y para Marie, y el piensa que el profesor es presumido sabelotodo.

\- No se puedo evitar, era por un bien mayor-. Dejamos de lado las máquinas y emprendemos la retirada de aquel lugar.

\- Si claro, van diseccionar a tu primer pokemon, y todo para ganar algo de dinero vendiendo drogas.

\- No son drogas, es un suero, y no lo van a diseccionar, necesitan analizarlo, eso es todo.

Terminamos nuestra conversación momentáneamente para poder salir a la superficie, saliendo del cobertizo somos golpeados por la luz del sol, Luke se da cuenta de la presencia de Marie e inmediatamente corre a ella, pero antes de que le pueda tocarle un pelo, una descarga eléctrica bastante potente lo detiene, él logra esquivarlo, y estando solo a unos pasos de Marie, se desploma en el suelo sosteniéndose la entrepierna y convulsionado.

Mareep le había asestado un tremendo golpe cargado en la entrepierna, yo no había movido, sabía que podía confiar en ella, el primer ataque fue para despistarlo, cuando Luke se distrajo esquivando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella salto y se interpuso entre él y Marie, ella ya había cargado su cola con electricidad, solo por ver esto, valió la pena venir hasta aquí.

\- Uufff… Uff… Algún día… Vas… A estar… En mi plato… Oohh….-. Mareep solo le echa un poco de tierra en la cara como respuesta, si, esto valió la pena, ella se pone a mi derecha y acto seguido, Marie reacciona y hace lo mismo, solo que acomodándose a mi izquierda. Yo creo que aquí ya terminamos, ya vinimos, ya dije lo que tenía que decir, yo, me despido.

\- ¡Espera!... Buuffff… Ash-. Luke se levanta con bastante esfuerzo y me detiene.- Escucha… Tal vez el tonto de Oak no te haya dado un pokemon… Pero eso no significa que yo vaya a hacer lo mismo-. No entendí muy bien lo que decía, tal vez Mareep se excedió un poco con la carga- Ella… ¡Puedes llevártela!-. Declaro triunfante señalando a Mareep, eso no me lo esperaba, me quede estático por un momento.

Mmmm… En realidad, eso no se me había ocurrido, de verdad, me tomo con la guardia baja, pensando en ello, no es mala idea, quiero decir, Mareep ya tiene algo de entrenamiento, y es bastante más fuerte que las demás, la entrepierna de Luke es prueba de ello, Mareep frota su cabeza en mi pierna con felicidad, y cuando me agacho para preguntarle si quería venir conmigo, ella se encima y me da pequeñas lamidas en la cara provocándome cosquillas por la estática, tal vez Luke no es tan malo como creía… Si como no…

\- ¡Pero!...-. Ya se estaba tardando - …Tienes que hacerme un favor a cambio.- Me preguntaba cuando iba a salir el gato.

\- Dejarte a Marie esta fuera de discusión- Aclaro nada más empezar, y lo escucho soltar un bufido molesto.

\- Biiieeeen, como quieras, que aburrido eres.- ¿Porque no me sorprende?-. Espera aquí un segundo.- Vemos como Luke, corre y entra al establo, al cabo de unos segundos se empiezan a escuchar sonidos de forcejeos y relinchos, después de escuchar a Luke gritar una maldición, sale volando por la entrada del establo y cae de cara al suelo, apenas logra levantarse, camina hacia nosotros y con mucho esfuerzo me arroja algo, una pokebola.- Si vas a llevarte a ese cascanueces, tienes que llevarte a esta otra también.- No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, pero tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que había en esta pokebola, antes de poder liberar al pokemon dentro de ella Luke me detiene.

\- ¡Espera!, no la abras aquí, llévatela lejos y después la abres-. Parecía bastante nervioso, obviamente él quería que me llevara este pokemon para quitárselo de encima.- Míralo de esta forma, en vez de empezar tu viaje con un aburrido pokemon como los demás, tienes la oportunidad de empezar con nada más y nada menos que 2, y mejores que los del profesor chiflado.-. En esencia eso se escuchaba bien, pero la realidad aquí, es que estoy tratando con un contrabandista, degenerado y pervertido, cualquier cosa que sea muy buena para ser verdad, tiene que serlo, y más tratándose de este tipo.

Sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar, él nos toma por los hombros y nos arrastra hasta la entrada, incluida Mareep. Cuando finalmente estábamos bastante lejos de la granja deja de empujarnos, me da una palmada en la espalda, manosea a Marie, se despide de nosotros y sale corriendo. Valla, que lindo, hoy es el día de las despedidas groseras, antes de internarme en mis pensamientos, saco una pokebola vacía y la coloco frente a Mareep para que ella misma entre, no quería golpearla.

Cuando la pokebola absorbe a Mareep en su interior y termina de agitarse tres veces, un pequeño sonido me indica que Mareep oficialmente es parte de mi equipo. Ahora, mi duda está en que hare con la otra pokebola… Luke ya me ha visto la cara un par de veces con esto, y por lo visto, lo ha vuelto a hacer. Yo tenía una pequeña idea de que pokemon había dentro, pero… Si era el pokemon que estaba pensando… Puede que requiera mucho trabajo, y también sea algo peligroso, existe la posibilidad de que salga lastimado, bastante lastimado.

Ya no hay lugar para dudas, lo único que puedo hacer para averiguarlo es abrirla y dejar de dar vueltas, le digo a Marie que se aleje un poco por seguridad, inmediatamente saco a Mareep de su pokebola, y la lanzo… Un as de luz blanco sale de la pokebola y empieza a tomar forma, lo siguiente que escucho es un relincho bastante potente, y siento como la temperatura sube… Sí, me dio ese pokemon, el muy desgraciado me había vuelto a ver la cara, esto va a ser divertidísimo…

Cuando la luz blanca termina de irse, el pokemon delante de nosotros, ahora completamente formado, se yergue sobre sus dos patas traseras mientras agita las delanteras y suelta otro relincho, uno más vigoroso, y vuelve a ponerse a cuatro patas, o mejor dicho, pesuñas.

Se trataba de un Ponyta, un ejemplar raro que le habían vendido a Luke hace aproximadamente 3 años, haciéndolo pasar por un purasangre, Luke tenía la idea de inscribirlo en las carreras para ganar dinero fácil, pero el muy pendejo envió el pago por adelantado antes de verlo en persona y asegurarse de que era un trato seguro, en pocas palabras, lo timaron, esa vez perdimos 60 de los grandes, por lo cual estuvimos con un presupuesto muy ajustado y la pasamos fatal, lo peor de todo era que no solo se negaba a correr, sino que era imposible montarlo, odiaba a Luke, como el resto de los pokemon en realidad, en una ocasión le dio una patada y le disloco la cadera, ahora que lo pienso, este Ponyta me cae bien, aunque, el sentimiento no parece ser mutuo.

El fuego de su crin y su cola tienen un matiz azul, era lo que se conocía como variacolor o " _shiny_ ", como quieran llamarlo, desprendía pequeñas flamas cerca de las pesuñas, cosa que solo debería pasar con su evolución, también, tiene esos aguerridos ojos grises que resplandecen como el fuego de su crin. Es, de lejos, el más rápido y ágil de todos, ningún pokemon en la granja podía vencerlo en velocidad, y por lo que vi, tampoco en términos de fuerza, no se dejaba intimidar por los otros machos, si uno se pasaba de listo, lo aporreaba, también a Luke cuando intentaba ensillarlo, es un equino muy necio y orgulloso, él no era para nada tonto, todo lo contrario, igual que Mareep, es muy inteligente y sagas, es lo que llamamos, un potro bronco.

Ni de chiste iba a dejar que Marie se le acercara para que recibiera una patada, así que yo me ofrecí para hacerme cargo, era una tarea casi imposible, el no dejaba que nadie se le acercara más de la cuenta, únicamente me dejaba tocarlo si era absolutamente necesario, para chequeos médicos, o para alimentarlo, pero para cualquier otra cosa, ni hablar.

Quise meter a Mareep en su pokebola, pero ella se negó, en cuanto vio al potro salvaje frente a nosotros, corrió hacia él y lo saludo con alegría, el solo bufo, como si le devolviera el saludo con indiferencia. A Mareep no pareció importarle y siguió, aparentemente ellos son amigos, o eso es lo que Mareep me da a entender, es la única a la que no le hace nada cuando se le acerca, Marie seguía detrás de mí, no podía dejar que se le acerque más de la cuenta, no estaba dispuesto a jugármela tan pronto.

Ahora es el quien nos mira, voltea hacia nosotros y nos ve con esos fieros ojos, nos está evaluando, Mareep parece decirle algo, y él nos encara directamente, ahora, su intención está centrada en mí, yo me pongo justo delante de Marie para cubrirla en caso de que paso cualquier cosa pero en ningún momento corto el contacto visual, me lanza una mirada desafiante y bufa una vez más, esta vez expulsando algo de fuego, no retrocedo, lo encaro de la misma forma y le lanzo una mirada desafiante, tengo que probarle que soy digno de su respeto, o jamás conseguiré que me escuche, o estoy en su nivel, o estoy en el suelo.

En ninguno de nosotros existe la duda, yo no daré marcha atrás y el tampoco, no sé decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos en ese estado. Él es el primero en romper contacto visual, pero no puedo relajarme, Mareep corre a mi lado y se acomoda a mi derecha otra vez, sin acercarme a él, alzo mi mano como queriendo tocarlo, Ponyta entiende lo que quiero hacer y me responde dándome un leve gesto negativo con la cabeza, tal parece ser que el acepta venir conmigo, pero no dejara que me he acerque todavía, y dudo que siga mis órdenes, pero el que haya aceptado venir conmigo es bastante logro ya, le doy una pequeña reverencia y lo devuelvo a su pokebola.

\- No podría haber salido mejor-. Ahora sí, podía respirar tranquilo, Marie me abraza por la cintura y se pone a llora como loca, estaría más preocupado, si no lo hiciera siempre, me sorprende que no se deshidrate con tanto lloriqueo, le doy 5 segundo, y la detengo.- Esta bien, suficiente, el que tendría que estar así soy yo-. En cuanto terminamos nuestro numerito, abandonamos el lugar, Mareep no quiso meterse en su pokebola, en lugar de eso, prefirió caminar con nosotros.

Bueno, todo indica que no tendré que suspender mi viaje, ahora realmente podre empezar con mi aventura, y con 2 pokemon ni más ni menos, luego hablare con el profesor sobre Mareep y Ponyta, obviamente tendré que contarle de esto a mi madre, pero será cuando llegue a Ciudad Verde, no puedo dejar que Gary me siga sacando ventaja. Marie se levanta y al verme tan entusiasmado solo atina a sonreírme como ella sabe, Mareep suelta un gran _"!Beee!"_ entusiasmada, listo, ya estaba decidido.

 **¡Comenzamos de verdad!  
…**

Felicidades a los que llegaron hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que pudieron terminar el primero de muchos capítulos en esta nueva creación mía, espero que les haya gustado y un sincero gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer todo esto, realmente: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Ahora tengo que aclarar que me tomare un tiempo para preparar el siguiente, no estoy seguro de si será tan largo como este, pero será bastante fructífero, pueden estar seguros.

Quisiera dar gracias mis colegas y amigos escritores que me inspiraron para hacer esto, no estoy seguro de ser tan talentoso, pero trabajare duro para poder darles una buena historia de calidad decente.

Entre mis colegas, quisiera recomendar especialmente a y **Metal Warrion 190** , sus obras son especialmente buenas e interesantes, ellos son de los escritores más dedicados y espero que disfruten sus obras tanto como yo.

Tratare de actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible, por ahora seguiré con el formato en 1ra persona, en el futuro tratare de plantearme como llevar a cabo los capítulos en otro formato, pero será después de algún tiempo.


End file.
